


一个没头没脑但甜甜哒pwp

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特是个妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️❗️不喜勿入





	一个没头没脑但甜甜哒pwp

一句话背景：纽特失忆了。嫖个烂梗而已。

 

 

 

 

 

_“您击昏了三个我们的人，对其中一个使用了钻心剜骨。如果格林德沃大人知道了，您认为他会怎么说呢？”_

_“我很抱歉。”那个救了她的男人说，背对着她。_

_“斯卡曼德先生，您最好给我一个合理的解释。”_

_“我认识她。她是……我的未婚妻。”_

_“哈。”女人讽刺地笑了，“斯卡曼德家的头生子，从哪里得到一个麻瓜未婚妻？”_

_“小的时候，我们住在一个镇上。她祖母有时到我家来帮忙做些家务。我们私下相爱，父母并不知情。”_

_“多么感人的爱情故事。但您必须知道，以您如今在格林德沃大人身边的身份，娶一个麻瓜女人是不合适的。”_

_“我从没有说过如今我还要娶她。”_

_“那这一切又是为了什么？”女人玩味地看着这个男人，如今他取代了她的地位，无论是法力、意志还是手段她都无可匹敌。但看来他并非没有软肋。_

_“不管发生了什么，她曾是_ 我的 _。我不能眼睁睁看我的女人被别人糟蹋，哪怕是我们的人也不行。罗齐尔女士，以我如今的身份，养几个情妇也不算很不得体的事情，对不对？”_

_“那就记住你的话。你会有一个更适合你身份的未婚妻。像……莱斯特兰奇家的女儿。”_

_男人看起来不置可否，作出送客的手势。_

_“别让我们失望，斯卡曼德先生。”女人消失前说：“为了更伟大的利益。”_

_“为了更伟大的利益。”他轻蔑地说。_

“洗澡水已经放好了，小姐。”一个丑陋的、秃头顶上邹巴巴的、矮小的生物凭空冒出来说，把她吓了一跳。她知道伟大的巫师家族里特别的仆从，但从来没有见过这样的生灵。

“你是精灵吗？”她好奇地问。

“威利是一只家养小精灵。威利和它的祖先世代侍奉伟大的格林德沃家族，现在威利的主人是斯卡曼德先生。”生物干巴巴地回答她的话，不耐烦地鞠了一躬：“洗澡水放好了，小姐。”

她跟着威利进了浴室，小心地提着自己脏污的裙子，不去弄脏屋子里华丽厚重的地毯。这间浴室几乎是她这辈子见过最漂亮豪华的地方了，如果刚才她不敢抬起头来仔细打量的门厅不算在里面的话。一个宽大得几乎能容下四五个人的圆形浴池陷在大理石地板下面，周围是一排金色的龙头，小山一样的毛巾堆在贝母镶嵌装饰的矮几上，看起来就松软得如云朵一般。

她试着打开了几个龙头，不知道放满这一池子水需要多少时间。奇妙的是很快池子里的水就盛了一大半，漾起粼粼的彩色波纹，而她根本不知道这间屋子里的光源来自何处。空气里飘着甜腻的百合香气。

她迅速脱掉了身上的衣物，说实话那些脏污和泥土也让她难受了有一阵子了。她用脚尖试探着，水温正合适，像午后暖洋洋的日光把她裹住。她舒服地呻吟一声整个身子滑了进去。

她还没泡多久，那扇看起来很厚重的门就无声无息开了。她快速缩到水面下，让泡沫挡住自己，然后看见是那个救了她的男人走进来。

门在她身后自动关上，然后从墙壁里消失不见。她瞪大了眼睛。

“你是谁？”她问，并没有感到很害怕。这个人给她一种奇妙的、熟悉的、令人心安的感觉。

“我叫忒修斯。忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”男人慢慢地说，一边说一边解开自己的领带和马甲，随意地丢在身后，但它们在落地之前就把自己叠好了。

“你刚才说……我认识你？”

男人在浴池旁边坐下来，她往池子中央缩了缩。“你呢？”他问，“你记得你的名字吗？”

“不记得，村里的人叫我莉莉。我也不记得我从哪儿来，父母在哪里。”

他伸出手，她和池子边缘的距离奇怪地缩短了，让他能够摸到她湿漉漉的头发。他修长的手指顺着她棕红的发丝摸下去，落在她脸颊的雀斑上。有一点儿痒。

“你叫阿尔忒弥斯。”他沙哑地说，“你是我的……你曾是我的未婚妻。”

“那么为什么我现在不是了？”她问，看起来只是单纯的好奇。

“因为后来发生了一些事。很多很复杂的事。”忒修斯说，“现在一切都过去了，你以后就跟在我身边。我会保护你的。”

她沉默了一会儿。

“我们这个村子离城市这么远，平时根本都不会有巫师大人过来。要不是你出现，我也不会差点被他们三个……。”她有些委屈地说。

忒修斯看着她，定定看着她。他的脸上没什么表情，眼睛却很痛苦。半晌后他开始脱自己身上的衣服，阿尔忒弥斯吓得捂住了眼睛把半张脸埋在水里。

她听到水花声，还有水波荡过来的声音，他在池子里游过来。他在水面下找到了她的手，牵住她，一用力，瘦弱的年轻女人就被拉到他的身前。

“我……你要干什么？”阿尔忒弥斯的脸红了，但只是因为害羞，没有很厌恶的感觉。她的直觉向来不会骗人，方才那三个男人试图对她不轨时，她全身的每一个毛孔都在喊叫着反抗和逃跑。

“你是我的女人。”他在她头顶上说，“我想做一个男人会对他的女人做的事情。”

她抬起了头，努力克服羞赧，直觉告诉她可以相信这个男人。他赤裸的胸膛像阿波罗一样漂亮强壮，双手从她的手背慢慢滑到她的肩膀上，扶住她。

水和泡沫遮挡了他们胸部以下的位置，这多少还是给她一点没那么危险的氛围。阿尔忒弥斯认真地、仔细端详着这张脸，棕色头发，蓝色眼睛，高高的眉弓，嘴唇紧紧抿着，下巴上有一处小坑。

她疑惑地抬起手，抚摸他的下巴：“我真的认识你，对不对？”

“对。”他握住她的手，把指尖拉到唇间亲吻，声音柔和了一些。

“我爱过你？”

“我现在也依然爱着你，阿尔忒弥斯。”

她以为爱是世间最美妙的事情，却不知道为何忒修斯的语气饱含那么多她辨别不出的痛苦。

她在水中踮起脚，浮力给了她一点帮助。她靠过去浅浅啄了啄男人的嘴唇，他的另一只手在水面下揽住她的腰。赤裸肌肤相贴的感觉有了热水的包围，轻柔又不太真切，但她还是感觉热气蒸得自己两颊发慌。

“可我为什么不记得有这个。”她说，分开一点和他嘴唇轻轻接触的距离。

忒修斯低头吻了她，真正的吻，压住她的唇瓣，含住她，厮磨之后又吮吸和探进舌头。这一次分开以后她发现自己整个人贴在他的怀里，赤裸的胸脯压在男人身上，大腿贴着大腿。陌生的感觉让她羞得脑子都发晕了，而且他的手放在了她后腰下，几乎是按着她的臀。

他又吻下来，更用力地搂紧她，她察觉到两人之间不同的那处器官压着她柔软的小腹。他吻得更深，一刻不停地纠缠她的舌头，鼻尖闻到男人身上的气味，感觉自己都快要被他含化了。

他的手滑到她两腿之间，陌生的接触让她皱了眉头，努力呼吸，推开他。

“阿尔忒弥斯……”他低低喘着问，“你……在你之后的记忆里……你有没有过……”

她涨红了脸，不知为什么感觉受到一点羞辱：“我没有！”

“那我们到床上去。”他低声说，拉着她从水中起来。

他先跨出了浴池，她在后面看着他，赤裸的身体修长又漂亮，腰臀看上去就很有力。他像豹子一样的背上全是紧实的肌肉线条，还有几道不知是什么造成的白色伤疤。他转过身，帮着她站起来，她很快因为暴露在空气中感到不适。他马上召来一条毛巾把她裹住。

“我……我今天才刚刚见到你……”不知为什么，她涨红了脸，有些害怕他所说的“一个男人会对女人做的事情”。

“没事的。”忒修斯柔声说，“相信我，我不会伤害你。而且……我……我很想你，阿尔忒弥斯。”

他说这句话的表情看上去无比真诚。她一瞬间就不太害怕了，觉得自己在他蓝灰色的虹膜里有点失神，手放在他宽厚的大手里，合适得好像以前真的这么做过千百次一样。

 

忒修斯把她轻轻地推倒在床上，还带着潮气的毛巾在他们身下散开又滑落，听话地自己叠成一卷堆在脚边。她还是有些紧张，手不自觉地撑住他的胸肌，掌心下几乎能听到他的心跳。他的大腿分开她，私处暴露的感觉让她呜咽了一声，随即就被自己发出的声音羞红了脸。

“我尽量不弄疼你。”他轻声说，手指慢慢地压在她的乳房上，那里感觉也很痒。“如果疼……你能不能，忍一忍，为了我？”

“我们以前……没有？”她出于好奇心理问。

他深深地看着她：“没有。”

“那你跟别人……有没有？”

忒修斯压在她身上很久没说话，半晌，突然直接吻住她，占领她的嘴唇和空气。这个吻比先前的都更凶，也终于带了一点侵略性，像是要把她吃掉一样，身子也压下来严丝合缝地扣住她。她被吻得有一阵子屏住呼吸，脚趾都蜷起来，指甲掐进他肩膀上的肉，不知不觉也把他缠得很紧很紧。分开后他们唇间连出唾液的线，他下唇上也都是她回应的痕迹。他闭了闭眼睛，艰难地说：“别问我……这样的问题。阿尔忒弥斯……”

“我爱你。”他说，说得很痛苦，好像受到她的质疑就给他带来多大的伤害。“我爱的人从来就只有你，我绝不想伤害你……”

她捂住了他的嘴唇。

“我觉得，我也是爱你的。”她轻声说，袒开着自己，把声音放得很轻很轻，好像真的能让他听到自己心跳的频率。

“我见到你的时候，就感觉有一道光照亮了……这里。你好暖和，我能感觉到。我被你抱着，很安心，你亲吻我，我手脚都发软，只有这里跳得很厉害。你听……你能听到吗？心不会骗我的，对不对？忒修斯？”

他顺从地低下脑袋，把嘴唇靠在她胸乳上，接近心房的位置。他虔诚地吻着那里，说：“你要记住……我永远不会伤害你。”

她咯咯笑了起来：“这句话你今天已经说了好多遍了……”

 

结果他真正进去的时候，她还是痛呼出来。紧接着可能是想起他说的“忍一忍”，就一口咬住自己的下唇。

“别这样。”他喘着说，手指压进她口腔里，阻止她咬自己：“疼就咬我。”

她没有真咬他。但初经人事的阴道第一次被插入，被那样大的物事进入和撑满，感觉小穴里每一处从不曾张开的软肉和褶皱都被挤开，痛楚还是盖过了刚才他拨弄和舔舐带来的快感。于是她转而含住忒修斯的手指，像婴儿吮吸一样吸他，舌头包住他的指尖。他低吼一声，又顶进去了几分，她嘴里也被撑得含含糊糊地唔出声音来。

“忒修斯……慢一点……轻一点……”她含糊不清地说：“我……我受不了……”

“好……”

他看起来也不太好，脸涨得通红，额角的血管几乎肉眼可见地在跳动。阿尔忒弥斯又不忍看他痛苦，双手扶他的肩膀，抚摸他绷得像石头般的肌肉。

他浅浅抽动着，每一下都带来摩擦和奇异的感觉。她痛，却又形容不出来那种被插满的痛之外还有什么，而就是这一点“什么”让她心跳如擂鼓，喉咙里还发出那种小猫般软黏的叫声。她闭紧了眼睛，努力放松身体，不自觉地挺起胸脯要他再抚摸那两点。她的乳头也涨大了，立起来不去碰都觉得很痒，此时此刻觉得自己很需要一点触碰。

忒修斯低头下去，含入她的乳尖，她嘤咛出声。他的大手扶在她腰上，控制着她慢慢跟着节奏往自己阴茎上撞，每一下都进去更深一点。她几乎都能用穴肉感觉到他更大的龟头翘起的角度和轮廓。

“嗯啊……还……还要深一点……”她不知道这样矛盾的声音是怎么从自己嘴里发出来的，下身磨人的刺痛感被另一种浪潮压过。倒不是说火辣辣的摩擦消失了，它仍在，只是另一种感觉占了上风。她被插入，被心爱的男人进入和结合，而她觉得自己跟他还能结合得再紧密一点。因为每一次他抽出去一些，她里面都痒得停止了呼吸，想要他赶快再进来，用他自己填满她，别让她思考。

她不能思考。忒修斯压着她开始使劲地顶弄，快感突然排山倒海而来，像他压在她身上沉甸甸的重量，把她整个包围，收进血肉里，骨头里。她从空气中听到自己的叫喊声像来自另一个维度，那是每一下被他撞入给出的回应，那是另一种语言的我爱你。她哭了，挤出泪水和下面的湿润，让他抬起腰操得更顺畅也更深入。他完全地进去了，睾丸拍在她阴户下方，大腿撞在她的屁股上。床似乎也在跟着摇，她的身体是大海里一叶孤舟，而他控制着浪，掀起时给她无与伦比的乐趣，退下时又留下短暂到失神的空虚。

“忒修斯……啊……”她无力地叫他的名字，朝虚空中抓握，他却从天而降地握住她自己都觉得无处安放的手。他与她十指交握，压在枕头上，他的脸也回到她的上方，低下来额头抵着额头，鼻尖触着鼻尖。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”他不住地说。他背光的眼睛是夜海的墨蓝，而她眼睛里全部是他，呼吸是他，心跳也是他。他们因性爱流汗而潮湿的身体紧紧贴合在一起，随着他的律动摇晃，他的阴茎抵在她的最深处顶弄和碾磨。她的腿缠紧了他，交叉着锁在他的腰上。此时此刻他们完全合为一体，与生命和原欲相关的部位水乳交融，他的一部分埋在她的里面，就像是生来如此一般，从未分离过一般。

“我要……我要……我不行……嗯啊……我……”她胡言乱语着，水声是从下面传来的，但她眼睛湿得看不清一切。陌生的快感从下身顺着脊柱一直被浪潮推到她的心口，又太多了，顶到了喉咙，从哽住的咽喉蔓延上来。她最后放声大叫，被插得很满又很深，整个人都疼痛得痉挛了。被顶到阴道底端当然是痛的，但这到底是痛是快乐，她又说不出来。是快乐，或许是快乐多一些。但为什么他低喘着抽出去又把滚烫的液体洒在她身上，她一下子觉得无比地空虚，快乐被心脏酸麻的触角传染，感到从头发到每一根脚趾都失去了力量，她也不明白。

“我想要你抱着我。”许久后，她低低地说，声音沙哑又难受，仿佛被什么气氛所感染。她平时不会用这样脆弱的语气说话，忒修斯的出现莫名给了她力量，又在她所不知道的地方开了一扇后窗。

也许是因为他是她深爱的男人，爱情就是这样，盔甲和软肋，在同一时间，同一个人身上冒出来。这本身就是矛盾的根源。

忒修斯在她身边侧躺下来，伸手把她拉进怀里，轻轻抚摸她汗湿的后背。她感觉自己像一个小孩子一样被对待，脸埋在他颈窝里，默默等一阵异样的感觉过去，等她没有经验的那种浪潮平息。现在她就像潮水消退后的沙滩，潮湿和松软的，心脏被他的每一下亲吻掐出一个小坑。她身体的每一个空腔里都是忒修斯的名字。

“还疼吗？”他轻声问。阿尔忒弥斯在他胸前摇了摇头：“不疼，就是感觉……感觉像……死了一次。”

他低低地笑了，高潮后的声音慵懒又更有磁性：“我也如你所想。”

她的手臂在两人之间夹得不舒服，曲起肘来，指尖在他胸口上画圈。他右侧卧着，阿尔忒弥斯无意识地摸的位置是他心脏的所在。他的心脏有力地跳动着，一下，又一下，不曾停息。她慢慢能抓到一点两人脉搏相同的频率。

“其实你不用担心我不懂事。”她喃喃地说，“你是了不起的巫师大人，而我是个不懂魔法的平民。放心吧，忒修斯……我不会要求更多。你的庇护，你的爱，只需要我心里收藏就可以了。我不会……我不会跟你无理取闹……”

他的呼吸停滞了。久久之后，他埋在她的头发里，可能是因为堵住了鼻子，声音显得有些哽咽：“你不知道……”他顿住了，好一会儿才找回自己的嗓子：“你不会知道我有多高兴……和多害怕……”

“你害怕什么呢？”她不解地说，“我也爱你，这是我们两个自己的事，与任何人无关。对不对，忒修斯？”

他没有回答她，搂紧了她的腰，把她更用力地扣在自己怀里。就像一根失散已久的肋骨，回到天父造就的夏娃的兄长身上，回到它最初获得生命和爱恋能力的地方。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

“你能不能让我再死一次？”

“为你，多少次都行。”

 


End file.
